


Warped Time

by KylaraIngress



Series: Feedback Universe [2]
Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, mid-leap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaraIngress/pseuds/KylaraIngress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam leaps into a group of Rocky Horror fans, and finds out a little about himself and Al.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warped Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written in late 2001/early 2002, and publishing now as part of "Throwback Thursdays". Previously published in _Variations on a Theme: Rocky Horror Picture Show_ , and was the only story out of that zine to use every single song in the story. 
> 
> **Series note** : So far, these two stories are not related any more than any two episodes of a show are necessarily related. One is not a sequel to the other, although part of me wonders if this story is the leap Sam 'dreams' about in ["Voyeuristic Intensions"](http://http://archiveofourown.org/works/3253430). The universe is just a world where Al has the capacity to 'feel' things in Sam's world, and vice versa. Whether or not Sam & Al were truly lovers back in the 'original' history of this universe is left up in the air, for – as you know – each time Sam leaps, it has a ripple effect on the project. It all depends on what 'present' Al is living in right now.

As I felt the leap effect leave me, I went into instant alert. I don't know if it's a source of amusement to whatever force is leaping me around or if it's just habit, but my leap-ins always tend to be right smack dab in the middle of everything.

As I got a good look around, I sighed as I realized this time would be no different.

I was back stage at some sort of film theatre, and I looked out to see what I could see. There was a film being shown, and several people were on the stage, imitating the events on screen. They were dressed in some pretty odd costumes, and I guessed I was probably an actor as well. As I looked down at myself to try and garner what role I may have in this debacle, I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

I was wearing nothing but a shiny gold-lame g-string.

"Ohhhhhh, boy."

*****

Okay. I could do this. I had a vague memory that at one time, I had gone on stage wearing even less, but my Swiss cheese memory didn't give me much more detail than that. As I looked back out at the events on stage, something about them gave my memory another tug – giving me the impression that I should at least recognize what was going on. All I knew was that this was anything but Shakespeare.

"Come on, Trevis." I turned toward the voice and saw a woman in a maid's costume running off the stage toward me. "That was your cue!"

Any hopes that there was someone behind me that she was actually talking to vanished as she grabbed my arm.

"Uh," I started, filled with that panic I knew so well when faced with the stage, "I . . . uh, I can't remember my lines," I flailed out.

She gave me a double take, and I felt my embarrassment at my clothing (or lack thereof) grow another notch. "Lines?" she asked, flipping her hair back under her cap. "That's a good one, Trev. I mean, I know Rocky sings and all, but we don't expect you to do that. All ya gotta do is just stand there and look pretty." And with that, her hand came down and squeezed me in a very intimate place.

I'm sure they could hear my yelp in the next state.

That only seemed to fuel her fire, as she tightened her grasp on my cock and used that to pull me on stage . . . where I finally got a good visual of all the other participants in this warped world.

I've been involved in frat parties, strip shows, rock concerts, war, mob violence, and sports celebrations, and nothing – not one single thing – could compare to the sheer lunacy of what I saw in that theatre. The place was packed with the oddest group of people I have ever seen, and that includes what I remembered from that leap into the circus. Some people in the back rows were paying more attention to their partners than to the movie (didn't think you could do THAT in public), but the bulk of the audience were standing, shouting and singing along with the actors on stage.

I stumbled a bit, my eyes temporarily blinded by the lights aimed at the stage, and that only seemed to be what was expected of me, for a cheer went up from the crowd. I straightened myself up, praying to God (or whatever force was listening) that I could get through this leap without completely embarrassing myself, when I heard it.

"Oh, my God!" came the voice I was both dreading and hoping to hear. "Do you know where you are, Sam?"

I turned my head to glare at my holographic sidekick, wondering what exasperating things he was planning for me on this leap. Dressed rather tamely (for the both of us) in tan chinos, a white button-up shirt, and a matching tan vest, Al seemed oblivious to the handlink in his hand, rather choosing to focus on the bedlam that surrounded me.

"No, I don't," I growled in a whisper. Although, to be honest, I doubted it would be noticed if I had a full-fledged conversation with what would appear to be thin air. Some person gave me a slight shove to the other side of the stage, and I just followed through, focusing more on Al and the information he would (hopefully) be giving me. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Heck, Sam?" Al asked, giving me a double take. "You're gonna have to get rid of those choir-boy thoughts on this leap, kid. This," and he pointed around me, "this is part of the tenth anniversary of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_."

It finally clicked. As far as I knew, I had never participated in the show before, but that didn't mean I didn't know about the cult phenomena. I didn't have time to ask more, though, as the woman who had originally pulled me on stage took hold of me again (this time by my hand, thank God), and spin me around. As I whirled around, I could hear lyrics that seemed to fit my current situation, "Oh, woe is me, my life is a misery. Oh, can't you see that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer." _(1)_  


As I reoriented myself, I gave Al a stare to indicate I was ready for more information.

"Oh, sorry, Sam," he said, picking up on the hint and walking over to me. "It's Saturday, October 26, 1985. This is the Tiv . . . Tive?" he asked, and whacked the handlink. "TIVOLI," he corrected, "Theatre in Kansas City, Missouri. You are Trevis Kelly, and you are currently a student at the University of Missouri studying theatre. And that's all she wrote."

"That's all she wrote?" I hissed. "That doesn't cover half of it, Al. What am I doing here?"

He looked me up and down, and I flinched as I realized it was similar to the perusal he had given me when I was 'Samantha', and blithely answered, "You're Rocky, kid." He paused, and at my look of disbelief, continued, "Sorry. Trevis is seriously Swiss cheesed back in the Waiting Room. We were lucky to have gotten the information we did. Ziggy is researching all the headlines to see what may have happened. Just . . . play along."

"Play along?" I couldn't help but screech. "How on earth am I supposed to play along? I don't even know this!"

He gave me another look, making me flush at his scrutiny, and finally gave an exasperated sigh. "Don't tell me you're a virgin."

"WHAT?" As I got pushed into a corner of the stage, I gave a relieved sigh and continued, "Al, you of all people should know I'm not a virgin!" As the words left my mouth, I gave a start, wondering why I said it.

Al, too, seemed thrown by what I said, dropping the cigar he had pulled out to light in shock. "What?"

"Uh," I flailed, finally coming up with, "all the times you gave me grief for capitulating to my hormones." But I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince more.

"Oh," he said, suddenly very distracted by looking for his cigar. "Well, I meant a _Rocky Horror_ virgin anyway," he continued, stooping down to grab his cigar, bending in such a way to give me an unintentional view of his butt, creased tight with those Dockers. I found myself looking away in confusion, as he continued, "Of course you would be one. You were always too into academics to wanna party like the rest of us." He gave a look around. "Well, looks like this scene is pretty much all you'll be needed for; they've got a couple of other Rocky's in the wings." He pointed to the other backstage area, and I blanched (yet again) as I caught sight of a set of twins, both dressed in the same gold lame underwear as I had on. Next to them stood a guy who looked kind of similar, but was wearing . . . I gulped as I saw the third was wearing fishnet stockings and a merry widow.

I jumped about 11 feet in the air as I felt a pair of hands caress my neck. I felt myself relax, though, as they started to rub and massage. I sighed in pleasure as one hand dropped from my neck and brushed down my back. I felt a slight tickling as well on my back as the other hand continued to play with my neck and shoulders. I closed my eyes as the massage became not only calming, but also slightly erotic. I felt my cock stir in interest, and let myself get a little lost in the sensations as the hands then slowly moved to my front, tweaking my nipples.

The sudden reminder that Al was still there, still watching, still acting . . . odd, made me give a yelp of awareness, and I turned, ready to tell that lady in the maid's costume that I was NOT interested, and freaked yet again as I saw that the hands that had been making me feel so good were not attached to the maid, but to a man. A man dressed in loose-fitting doctor's scrubs, showing off his own set of fishnet stockings and merry widow, with a dark, curly black wig framing a face covered in makeup, dark circles around the eyes, dark read lips, and pale complexion. His costume also included a feather boa, which I realized was what had tickled me. As I turned around, he continued to move his arm lower, lower, lower . . . .

I quickly jumped aside before he could get too low, which led me jumping right into the holographic form of the man who was currently giggling at my predicament.

You know that sensation you get when you're underwater swimming for a lengthy time, and when you finally get out, your body feels like it has two skins? That's what it felt like, being in the same space as Al's hologram. And it was positively the most erotic thing that had happened to me yet in this weird, warped evening.

I jumped just as quickly out of that space, not quite wanting to examine those feelings quite so closely, and tried my hardest to ignore the strained gasp that came out of Al. I ran to the other side of the stage, which was apparently what I was supposed to do, as the action garnered another rousing cheer from the audience. Feeling safe from Al, I took a chance and glanced back at him, taking a deep breath as I did. He looked flustered – obviously, he had felt the same sensations I had. And . . . I couldn't believe it. His eyes were clouded with desire, and he was panting with need. For me!

I shook my head again, though, realizing I could actually believe it. After all, this was Al Calavicci we were talking about – the guy probably got turned on by wet socks, after all. I was probably just another erotic image for his libido.

He seemed to notice my stare, for he gave a little shake and looked back at me. "Uh, Sam? I'll . . . uh . . . I'll go back and see if I can kick-start Ziggy's modem into high gear. Maybe we can figure out why you're here, okay?" He glared at the man who had felt me up, and finished, "In the meantime, you stay far away from him."

As if I had to think about it.

*****

I had finished the rest of the scene without incident (well, much incident) and was ushered off to the seats after it was done. Apparently, my host was a 'virgin' as well, and his participation was limited to the 'chase' scene.

So, since I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to be doing, I just sat back, waiting to hear back from Al or until I absolutely had to move. And as I watched the events on the stage and in the theatre, I was left with my own thoughts as to what had happened to me since my leap in.

As much as I didn't want to, I started remembering the rush of sexual pleasure I had gotten by being in Al's hologram. "Touch-a, touch-a, touch me, I wanna be dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!" _(2)_ sang both Susan Sarandon and half a dozen 'Janets' on the stage (the rest of the crowd was singing something that sounded like "fuck-a, fuck-a, fuck me"), making me remember how it felt to be inside Al.

It made me contemplate my sexual identity. I didn't remember ever feeling sexually attracted to another man, but in these days of leaps and Swiss cheese memories, that didn't mean anything. After all, I had at one time forgotten a phobia. It was conceivable I would forget something like that. But I would think that even Swiss cheesed, I would remember if I had ever felt this way about Al.

I wanted to blame it on the events. I had already been touched – intimately – by the maid ('Magenta', I realized). Then, I had been felt up by the gentleman (however loosely the word was used) playing Frank-n-Furter. As my mind stumbled over how good it was, I even went further to excuse myself by saying I hadn't realized those hands that had caressed my back were masculine, and so had allowed my body to feel the erotic sensations of both hand and feather on my bare back. All this amounted to the fact that by the time I had jumped into the space occupied by Al, I was already immensely turned on. So, that didn't necessarily mean I was attracted to him sexually.

Remembering what it felt like to be inside Al's skin made me wonder if it had happened before. I vaguely remembered that one time on a leap where Al did seem to have a ghostly presence; where the two women walked through him and had sworn it had felt like someone was there. I couldn't remember whether I had felt anything before in his presence, but there was definitely a feel to it this time. And whether it was the events or based on something more, I knew that being inside Al's form was like nothing I had ever experienced.

And I knew that I wanted to happen again. I wanted to be touched by Al, pretty much in the same way Janet was pleading with Rocky. But I knew I had better chances of leaping home than of Al Calavicci, straight man extraordinare, ever admitting he'd want to do the touching – even with the way he reacted to our merging.

"From the day he was born, all he wanted was rock n roll porn and a motor bike," _(3)_  sang the crowd about Eddie, and as I heard the lyrics, I realized it also applied to Al and his constant search for a replacement for Beth. Even his relationship with Tina, although lasting longer than even some of his marriages had, was fraught with the perils of his wandering libido. "Everybody shoved him, I very nearly loved him. I said, 'Hey, listen to me. Stay sane inside insanity.' But he locked the door and threw away the key," _(3)_ sang another girl, and I gave an ironic chuckle as I realized those lines fit my relationship with him. Seemed like I was always trying to help him, and there were times when it felt like I was the only one that could help him. And as more memories of my relationship with Al filtered through my brain, I realized the girl had it right: I did very nearly love him.

And that made me realize my 'new' feelings weren't all that new – I had been in love with Al for a long time. I had never dared express it before I leaped. Not, as it might be assumed, out of a fear of his reactions to the homosexual aspect of it. No, it was because I knew he had been so hurt by relationships in the past, it would've taken a miracle to make him want to try again.

"Hey, kid," came the voice of Al, interrupting my thoughts. "I've got some good news and some bad news."

I turned, and was both disappointed and relieved to see he seemed to be back to his usual self, the apparent lust toward me gone. Handlink in hand, chomping on a cigar, his eyes maintained a look of half-annoyance, half-pleasure as he was ready to regale me with the latest antics of Ziggy.

I scrunched up in the seat, not wanting the chance to filter into his hologram again. "Yeah?" I asked, giving him a questioned look. "And which are you going to tell me first?"

"Well, the good news is that we've found what we think you're here to do. Ziggy gives it an 80% chance."

I winced, realizing what that left the bad news to be.

"The bad news," he continued, reading my mind, "is that it deals with him," he sneered, pointing to Frank.

Ooooh-kay. That wasn't too bad, so I just waited for the other shoe to drop.

"In two years, Jack Carlson – that's him, by the way," he sneered again, "Jack Carlson dies of AIDS. Before he does, though, he infects five other people, including your host."

"What?" I whispered, not quite believing the 'bad news'.

"Yep. Seems you must be gay," he observed blithely, making me flinch at the lack of concern he seemed to have. "And Ziggy gives it an 80% probability that sometime during this upcoming week is when Jack get infected, and infects your host."

"And how on earth does Ziggy know that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, seems your Mr. Carlson over there decided to go out with a blaze of glory, and wrote an essay that got published nationally after his death. Not only did it name names, but it basically sets this whole thing," he said, pointing to the chaos around me, "as the reason for why he was so careless. He probably thought he was educating people on the perils of cult-status things, but what it ended up doing was causing a massive censorship campaign in Kansas City, starting with _Rocky Horror_ events and ending with the radio stations and television shows."

"So Ziggy thinks I'm here to keep us both from getting infected?" I asked. "How am I supposed to do that? This is the early '80s, after all. It's not like I can tell him 'it's not worth dying for' and show him statistics."

He just stared at me until it dawned on me what he was implying.

"Are you suggesting I sleep with him?" I asked. In the background, Tim Curry was singing, "You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss. I've laid the seed, it should be all you need. You're as sensual as a pencil, wound up like an E or first string," _(4)_  making me realize how, yet again, the lyrics seemed to echo what I was thinking. I was about as sensual as a pencil; I had enough problems when I had to be romantic with women on leaps, and I couldn't even fathom what it would be like trying to seduce a man.

"Ziggy says if you seduce him, rather than the other way around, and you can show him how worried you are about being protected, it will not only keep him from being infected this weekend, it'll keep him from having unprotected sex ever."

I just stared at him in shock. I couldn't help but notice he was uncomfortable telling me Ziggy's predictions, but I got the distinct impression it had nothing to do with the homosexual act itself, but rather who the act was supposed to be with. "Al," I finally said, "I cannot believe you are going along with this. Do you honestly expect me to believe that you want me to enter into a homosexual relationship . . . for a leap?"

"Kid, I don't want you to do any of it," he said, putting the handlink into his pocket. "It if were up to me, the only homosexual relationship you'd 'enter into' would . . ." and he trailed off, obviously realizing what he was saying.

Great. This whole leap was one of the oddest ones I've had, and having Al tell me to seduce another man had to be the icing on the proverbial cake. I looked over at Jack, trying to look at this whole thing objectively. I couldn't really tell what the man looked like outside of his getup, but he was apparently enjoying the portrayal of Frank, playing it with a passion that was addictive. Could I do this? Could I work up the nerve to seduce a complete stranger, one who was a man to boot?

"Come on, Sam," Al said, and I balked as I realized he had taken a step closer to me, coming dangerously close to merging again. "You don't like it and I don't like it. But it's the highest percentage Ziggy's come up with." He gave a grin, and added, "You've done worse things to leap, right?"

I turned my objective look to Al, seeing this leap through his eyes. Whatever he may feel toward me, he obviously didn't like this 'task' of Ziggy's any more than I did. I felt myself flush as I remembered his lustful perusal of me when I first leaped in, and wondered if he would truly be opposed to a sexual relationship with me. But, I realized, this was a leap – and I couldn't focus on that. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right: I had almost gone through labor, for cryin' out loud. I could do this.

In the background, Tim was now singing, "Give yourself over to absolute pleasure. Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh. Erotic nightmares, beyond any measure, and sensual daydreams to treasure forever. Can't you just see it?" _(5)_  


I could. And if anything else, I could look on this experience as just that: an experience into the 'forbidden' world of sex with another man. And maybe, just maybe, I could help Al realize my feelings for him without scaring him off.

It was worth a shot.

After giving me a few more pointless pieces of information, Al vanished back into the glow of the IC with the excuse of trying to find out more. Knowing how I felt about the sex act, he indicated he would try and give me some privacy, and so I was alone for the rest of the night. I sat back, watching the rest of the show, and contemplated how best to approach Jake.

But fate took that out of my hands as he approached me.

The show was ending, the credits were rolling, and I just started to stand, intent on grabbing him (no pun intended), when he turned to me, saying, "Hey, sexy." Laying his hand on my shoulder, he continued, "We're all goin' over to Marsha's for a party. You're coming with us, right?"

"Uh, yeah," I said, realizing that this party was a possible place that the seduction had originally taken place. "I'm . . . uh . . . just trying to remember where I put my clothes," I stammered.

"Oh, you mean you don't want to . . . come . . . wearing that?" he asked, giving my butt a caress.

"Uh . . ." I started, flustered beyond belief. Even as awkward as I usually was in this kind of situation, I wasn't used to being on the receiving end of a seduction. "I . . . uh . . . just want to make sure I have them for tomorrow," I finally thought up.

"Oh, well," he said, "they're probably over with everyone else's then." He led me over to the location in question, and started rooting through the pile of clothes. "Let's see. If I remember right, you were wearing this," he continued, handing me over a pair of black jeans and a wild shirt that even Al would've questioned. As I grabbed the clothes, Jack gave a huge relieved sigh. "I am ready to get down and party!" he crowed, and grabbed my hand. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath, remembering what Al said, that this was for a leap. And also remembering how this was also for me, a way to experiment with a side of me I was unsure about, without letting Al know that it was an experiment.

"Lead on, MacDuffy," I said, deliberately misquoting, "and do something nasty to the dogs of war." _(6)_  

"Oh, promises, promises," he smiled, pulling me away to the world of erotic nightmares and sensual daydreams. ****

*****

By the time we had arrived, it looked like the party was in full swing. When Jack opened the door, giving out a cheery, "Hello, hello!", I noticed that there were several people in the living room already drinking heavily. The dirt brown carpet was barely visible with the amount of people sitting on it, and the coffee table was laden with drinks and snacks of all kinds.

A rousing cheer went up at our entrance, and the lady who had played Magenta stood and headed toward us.

"Glad you could make it," she said, I guessed to both of us, and gave me a leer. "It's about time you showed up at one of my parties, Trevis. After all, anyone who goes to a _Rocky Horror_ party and doesn't get laid should just go right back to the nunnery. Ain't that right, Jack?" I gulped, realizing that Trevis must be a virgin in all sense of the word, and turned to Jack for confirmation.

He, too, was looking me over, and after giving my nipples a tweak, he said, "Marsha's right. We'll figure out which way you bat tonight."

As I heard the soundtrack to _Rocky_ in the background play, "But when worlds collide, said George Pal to his bride, I'm going to give you some terrible thrills," _(7)_  I realized part of what had made Trevis be so foolish in the first history. He was still experimenting, still trying to figure out his sexuality, and so was willing to do almost anything to figure it out. Worlds were definitely colliding tonight, as I realized that was partially the reason I was willing to go through this myself – to see if those feelings I had for Al were based on more than just the simple fact of his constant appearance by my side.

I realized they were waiting for me to say something, so I stammered out, "Uh, yeah. Let's . . . uh . . . wait a bit, okay?"

"Sure, kid," he said in a creepy imitation of Al, and walked me over to the middle of the crowd in the living room.

We sat down, and someone handed me a spoon and a bowl of some gelatin substance. As I looked up in question, they gave me a grin, saying, "It's a small variation from Jell-o shots – just plain ol' alcoholic Jell-o." I gave a ghost of a grin, vaguely remembering the concept, and took a bite. The vodka hit me almost at once – it was that strong – and I quickly handed it back over. I was never big on vodka. They just smiled, and dug in, taking two or three slurps themselves, sharing with the person that sat next to them.

"Ah, the virgin has arrived," one of the others said as they finally noticed me. "Well, virgin, what an appropriate time. We're talking about sex here. Jack, since he's your sacrifice, why don't you start now. What's your favorite sexual fantasy?"

Sacrifice? "Being blown by multiple mouths on a subway train," Jack gave a laugh. "Or any moving vehicle, for that matter!"

I gave a wary look over at the man I was contemplating this experiment with, and he just turned to me with a calming smile. "You're still so new to this, aren't you?" he asked softly. "Scared?"

"A little," I mumbled honestly. "I just . . . don't know," I continued, admitting that much at least.

"Don't know?" he queried. "About . . . gay sex?"

"Hey, yeah," one of the others said. "Jack, now that you're here, I've got a question, if you don't mind. I've always been curious. What's it like?"

I perked my ears up, not only because I felt that would be what Trevis would do, but also because I was truly curious.

"It's abso-fucking-lutely fabulous!" he crowed as a response. "There ain't nothin' quite like a nice cock hittin' your prostrate a good 100 or so times."

"How . . . how does it work?" said one of the women, obviously uncomfortable, but wanting to know. "I mean, I know it's different from hetero sex, but . . . ."

"Well, let's see," he said, looking around. "Ah – grab me that piece of paper," he said to one of the people standing by the kitchen. "And hand me something to write with."

As soon as he had the implements in hand, he turned back to the group, and – like a professor giving a lecture – started drawing on the paper a . . . I blushed as I saw him drawing a butt. "Got another color pen?" he asked Marsha. She handed him over a red felt-tip, and he marked the very center of the drawing. "This is the prostrate," he said. Drawing a circle around it, making the hole look almost like a bull's eye, he continued, "That's what you aim for. If you're lucky, it's very tight, and lots of lube helps."

"Can't that get . . . messy?" the woman asked. "I mean, considering where it is, after all."

"Well, yeah – that's happened," he admitted, "but not as often as you'd think. It helps if you clean yourself out before hand."

"I've heard," stumbled another girl, "I've heard you can do it face to face. Is that right?"

"Oh, yeah," Jack continued. He looked at his drawing, realizing it couldn't help his explanation on this one, and turned to me. "C'mere, Trevis, and help me be an example."

"Huh?" I asked, shocked.

"That's my bright boy," he chuckled. "Gee, they really cast you perfectly as Rocky, didn't they, Trev? Cute, but dumb as a bag of rocks!" I gave an embarrassed wince as he waved me over, and said, like a doctor now, "Don't worry – this won't hurt. I just want to use you as an example."

I scootched over, not quite sure what was going on, but not wanting to give the wrong signals, either. He faced me, and said, quietly, "Now, lay back, but keep your knees up, legs parted."

"Okay," I said, doing as requested.

"Now, trust me," he said, rubbing my thighs. He pushed up one of my legs to my shoulder, and said, "Grab it with your arm, and same with the other."

As I lay there, ass prominently displayed, I heard in the background the lyrics, "Darkness must go down the river of night's dreaming. Flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming into my life," _(8)_  and . . . as I should've expected, the light DID come streaming into my life as the sound of the imaging chamber door was heard.

"Just checkin' on ya . . . HOLY SHIT, Sam!" I heard Al say as he suddenly saw me in my position (pun intended).

"Now," Jack continued, oblivious to the cries of my holographic friend, "the 'bottom' gets into a position similar to this, and the 'top' can hit right there," he said, and I felt his finger brush the crack in my ass. And that's when I made my decision. For with the sight of Al looking at me like this, my cock gave an interested twitch at Jack's touch. "Okay, Trev, you can bring your legs back down," he said as he helped me back in a sitting position. To the girl, he said, "Obviously, it helps 'bottoms' if they're very limber if they want to do that."

"What in the hell is goin' on here?" Al continued. I just stared at him, in the paisley red shirt and tight white boat pants, not quite sure what he was talking about. After all, I was supposed to be seducing Jack, wasn't I?

"Uh," I stammered, and decided the time honored excuse would have to work again. "Where's your bathroom?" I asked Marsha.

"Down the hall, first door on your right," she said, pointing me in the right direction. "Can you check on Mike in the back room while you're at it?" I stood and walked the best I could in my 'interested' state down the hallway.

As I walked in, Al floated in as well, his face creased in disgust. "What is your deal?" I hissed as I raised the lid. After all, I did kinda have to go. "You told me to sleep with him," I continued, lowering the g-string, wincing as my cock sprang to life under the dual sensations of the hand and the visual of Al.

"You don't have to enjoy it," Al spat out, eyes widening as he turned and saw my obvious state of arousal. "I mean, Jeez Louise, Sam," he finished, turning away to let me do my business.

"Al, either support me in this or leave me alone," I said angrily. "You said yourself this is what I needed to do to leap. So let me do my job! I really want to go home."

"Sorry, kid," he said contritely. "I just know how hard this must be on you," he continued, and I could see him blanch at his choice of words. "How difficult," he corrected. "I know how you feel about sex . . . and I don't want to see you get lost like you sometimes do."

As I flushed the toilet and washed my hands, I turned back to him. "Look, I'll figure out a way around it. Don't I always? Just . . . let me be."

"Sorry, Sam," he said again. "I just . . . ."

Then it hit me. He was jealous. I should've seen it before. His looks at me. His anger at Jack. His reaction to me when we were in the same space. "Al?" I asked hesitantly, and stepped a little closer to him.

"What?" he asked, turning to me, confusion on his face.

I brought my hand up and carefully brought it through his chest. His gasp of pleasure was confirmation enough to me, but I knew I had to say something. As I heard the song that was now playing back in the main room, I gave a hysterical giggle – for yet again, it was exactly what I was thinking. So, I sang along with Barry Bostwick as he sang, "The road was long, but I ran it. There's a fire in my heart and you fan it. If there's one fool for you then I am it," _(9)_  letting him know with song what I had so longed to say.

"Sam?" he asked carefully.

"I love you, Al," I blazed ahead. "Please – help make this experience become making love."

And with his smile of confirmation, we headed back into the living room, ready to share the experience together.

*****

I had looked in on the unconscious man in one of the bedrooms, assuming it was this Mike that Marsha had indicated, and noticed he seemed to be fine. They were now playing Truth or Dare in the other room, and as I walked in, it seemed that I again had perfect timing.

"Great, Trev," said Marsha as I sat myself down. "You're next – truth or dare."

"Uh, truth I guess."

"Okay, are you really a virgin?"

I didn't know Trevis's real answer, but I had a feeling it would conflict with my true answer. So, I said, "Okay – dare."

"Fine," she said with an evil smile. "I dare you to kiss Jack."

I looked at him for permission, and he said, "I'm game." A quick look at Al was all that was needed to get him to adjust his image to be next to Jack.

I leaned in, and as I touched the lips of Jack, I could feel the ghostly image of Al leaning in for his own kiss. And as the kiss suddenly became passionate, I could hear Tim Curry in the background say, " Don't get strung out by the way I look. Don't judge a book by its cover. I'm not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover," _(10)_  and knew that this man who had imitated Curry on stage definitely had THAT in common. It was a breathless combination of sweetness and passion, and I eagerly opened my mouth to receive him.

I felt arms at my back, and I couldn't quite tell if it was Al or Jack that was rubbing my bare back – either way, it was a continuation of the erotic sensations I had been exposed to all evening. I crushed the warm body next to me, letting the two images blur in my head, letting Jack become Al in one final moment. And when I broke away for breath, I knew that this was going to be a hell of a lot easier than I could have dreamed.

"Wow," Jack said, and was echoed by Al. "You sure you haven't done this before?"

I gave a smile that I knew Al would realize was for him, and said, "What can I say? I'm inspired." I turned to the rest of the party, and asked Marsha, "Is there somewhere we can go?"

"There's another bedroom," she said with a heartfelt sigh. I suddenly realized she was the one Trevis was supposed to try the other side of the field with, and I had a brief moment of sorrow for her. With Al being here, she had no chance.

"You mind?" I asked, knowing this was her party, her house, and not wanting to be any ruder than I already had.

"It's pretty obvious who you're interested in," she said with a grin and a point to my cock, straining against my g-string. "Go, get your cherry popped. But remember where I am if you ever decide to find out if you're bi."

"Deal," I grinned, and turned to my prospective lover. "You ready?"

"Lead on, MacDuffy," Jack quoted me, "and do something nasty to the dogs of war," **(6)**. And I blushed as the phrase 'doggie-style' suddenly took on a whole new meaning. But before I could change my mind, I grabbed his hand, and led him back to the other bedroom.

We had barely entered when Jack surprised me by grabbing me and kissing me thoroughly. Before I knew it, my g-string was pushed down, and he started working on his own clothes.

As eager as I was, I suddenly remembered the purpose of the leap, and brought up my hands to stop him. "Wait," I said. I could see Al's face stop as well in confusion, then suddenly clear as he realized the same thing I had. "I . . . I don't want to do this unless we're protected."

"Protected?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Yeah. That new disease, AIDS, it . . . it gets transmitted sexually, after all," I said. "And while I'm sure you're clean, I . . . I don't want to take chances."

"Eh, Trev," he said, obviously put down by the concept, "That won't happen to me – I'm fine," and leaned in for another kiss.

I stopped him yet again. "No," I said. "Jack, as much as I want this, I won't do it unless we are both protected."

He looked at me, and could see it in my eyes how serious I really was. "You're not kidding."

"It's not worth your life," I said. "Or mine, for that matter. And while I really want this," I added with a glance over at Al, "I'm willing to wait if you don't want to do this. Besides, it's just a condom."

He thought about it, and said carefully, "What's to say I won't just go have someone else instead?"

I boldly stroked his cock, letting my hand brush through the form of Al while I was at it. "Please," I said. "I really want my first time with you. Does it really matter? Besides, won't that help with the lube?"

He grinned at my sudden change into sexual reason, and quoted, "It's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane," _(11)_  he said, and sighed. "Fine – where's the condoms?"

I gave him a smile to let him know how much it meant to me, and said, "I think I saw some in the bathroom."

As Jack went into the bathroom to find the condoms, I turned to Al. There was something I wanted to let him know, something I had realized in the past few minutes. "Al?"

"Yeah?" he said, looking me over.

"While I'm out here," I started, "you . . . you're the closest thing I have to being home." I paused again, trying to phrase my words just right. "You . . . you don't have to do this," I continued, "but if you do, it'll be like coming home."

"Ah, kid," he said, looking away, "you know I hate when you get mushy. I want this, too."

Further conversation was halted, though, as Jack came back with a small box of Trojans and a smile. He had stripped the rest of the way while he was in there, and he handed the box over to me. "While I was in there, I picked up this as well," he grinned, holding up a bottle of KY. And he leaned in for another kiss.

I backed up, letting him continue kissing me, trying to find the bed with my mind, and crashed into it before I knew it. Falling down, I pulled Jack with me, and gave a gasp as I realized Al had already situated his image (his naked image, I realized) on the bed, letting my form filter through his as I lay down.

"You sure you want this?" Jack asked, picking the box from me and grabbing a condom. "I'd be quite happy to go without it."

"Jack," I said, turning my head to look at Al (who was now at my side), "I . . . I care a lot about you, and don't want to see you put your life in danger. Yeah, as a virgin, I'm clean – but I want you to see how much it means to me, so you'll realize how serious the problem is. Please. It's not just a disease that happens to other people, you know."

He looked down at me, and his eyes clouded once again. "You really do care, don't you?" he asked.

Then, with that sudden insight I get from time to time about the leapees, I realized part of why Jack had continued being promiscuous. For the same reason Al was – looking for that person to love. "I think I'm in love with you," I whispered, knowing in my heart that Trevis wouldn't object. "Please, show me that world of pleasure you were talking about."

He leaned in, suckling my neck, letting his hands run up and down my sides. He rose quickly, sensually covering his cock with the condom, and squirting a little lube onto his fingers. "I'll be gentle," he said, and brought his hand down to my thighs. I gave a gasp of shock as he teased my hole, not quite entering it just yet. "Shh," he said, letting his other hand rub my chest. "Calm down, otherwise it really will hurt, no matter what I do."

At the same time, Al had started to brush his hand through my image as well, and the sensations were overwhelming me. With Jack caressing me down there, and Al touching me up here, I was starting to get the sensation that I was in a bizarre three-some (which, of course, technically I was). And you know what? It just turned me on even more.

As I relaxed into the feelings, I felt Jack's finger finally breach my opening. Any gasp of pain I could've had was drowned in a gasp of pleasure as Al decided to take that time to give me a ghost kiss, and that led Jack's finger go in deep, and I arched my back in pleasure as he hit my prostrate right on cue. "Oh, God, Sam, you turn me on," I heard Al's voice rumbling as his hands misted through me.

The party was still going strong in the background, and I could hear the _Rocky Horror_ soundtrack once more. Yet again, Tim Curry was singing, and I could feel the sensations of Al making love to me as I heard, "On the day I went away, good-bye was all I had to say. I want to come again and stay. Smile, and that will mean I may. Because I've seen, oh, blue skies through the tears in my eyes. And I realize, I'm going home. Everywhere, it's been the same. Like I'm outside in the rain. Free to try and find the game. Cards for sorrow, cards for pain! Cause I've seen, oh, blue skies through the tears in my eyes. And I realize, I'm going home!" _(12)_

Jack finally replaced his fingers with his condom-covered cock, and I realized I WAS going home – for Al was right there beside me, making love to me. I turned to my friend, my partner, my . . . my lover. One look into my eyes and he could tell what I was thinking.

"I love you," I whispered again. "I love you."

"Oh, Sam, you are so hot," he whispered back, letting his eyes say the words his mouth could not. "You are so fucking beautiful."

And as Jack finally broke that last barrier, I cried out in my combined pleasure and pain, as Al moved to join with Jack (Jack giving a confused gurgle of pleasure as Al merged), making it feel like they were both there at the same time.

I couldn't stand it any longer, I came in a fit of abandon, screaming out the name of the heavenly creator. And my arms gripped even tighter as Jack pulled back and thrust into me again, and again, and again. I briefly felt myself come again, and lost myself in that world of erotic pleasure.

I vaguely heard both Jack and Al come, as I felt Jack give one final, desperate thrust. He collapsed against me, and I carefully dropped my legs from his shoulder. Raising his head, he briefly brushed my lips with his, and rolled over. "That was . . . ."

"Abso-fucking-lutely fantastic?" I quoted him.

"God, yes," he said. "Uh," he said, looking down at my semen-covered chest, "you wanna go clean yourself up?"

Knowing this was as good as any of a time to find out if I was successful in the leap, I turned to Al with a wink. "You think you can handle me going to the restroom?"

Jack just gave me a confused, "Uh, yeah," but Al – who was promptly trying to rezip up his pants, gave a smile and said, "You betcha, lover."

As I carefully stood up and awkwardly walked into the bathroom, I grabbed the roll of toilet paper and started wiping myself down. Al quickly followed me in, and I turned to him expectantly. "Well?"

"Well, I'd have to agree with Jack," he said with a grin. "That was abso-fucking-lutely fantastic."

"You know what I mean," I playfully growled at him. "Did I fix it?"

"Oh," he said, and patted his pockets. Pulling out the handlink, he pushed a button and gave a harsh laugh. "Well, first of all, Ziggy's upset that you included me in this."

"Tell Ziggy to go stuff it," I laughed. "Are Jack and Trevis going to be okay?"

He whacked the handlink, and scowled at it. "That's odd," he said.

I felt my stomach drop. That was never a good phrase where Ziggy was concerned. "Uh huh?"

"Well, you're odds have improved to 93% . . . ."

"What?" I asked. "Why not 100%?"

"Well, Ziggy says that Jack doesn't get infected, and doesn't infect Trevis. But she also hints that there's one final thing you need to do for the leap."

I smiled, wondering if it was as simple as it was. "Ask Ziggy what happens if I'm able to convince Jack that I meant what I said?"

"Huh?" Al asked. "Oh, that." With a few more touches of the buttons, he grinned. "You got it, kid. If you can convince Jack that you're sincere in your love, the two of them actually stay a couple . . . and are still one today, apparently – one of the first couples to take Hawaii up on their offer of gay marriage."

With a final wipe down of my chest, I turned to the bedroom, knowing what I needed to say.

I walked in, and gave a gentle smile at the sight that greeted me. Jack was on the bed, looking pensive. I had a feeling it was very similar to what Al was feeling, and I just thought of what I wanted to say to Al.

"Can we talk?" I asked, indicating with my eyes that I wanted Al to be in my line of sight. With a questioned look, Al just nodded his head and hit the handlink so as to be laying on the bed as well.

"Sure," Jack answered.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, facing the man I loved. I rubbed Jack's leg, and prepared to empty my heart.

"I know you've been hurt before. A lot. I know that you've been searching a long time for someone who would love you as much as you loved them. That's why I was so careful about this," I said, letting my eyes speak as well. "I didn't want to hurt you like others had." I took a breath, garnering my strength. "I do love you. More than anything. You are my life, my world, my anchor in this storm of a life. I know how hard it is for you to trust. How hard it is to open your heart again after so much pain. I can't promise forever," I admitted, knowing how I may Swiss cheese the memory, knowing that another leap may come along that would influence this history of ours. "But I can promise that now, at this moment, I love you. And there will always be a part of me that will. If you are willing to trust that, trust me, I will love you forever. Even if I don't remember."

Jack looked deeply touched, yes, but Al . . . I swallowed in shock as I realized Al was trying his hardest not to cry. "Aw, Sammy," he said, wiping his eyes. "I . . . I love ya, too."

Jack sat up, looking at my eyes. Seeing the truth that was reflected there, he leaned in and gave me a sweet, gentle kiss. "I believe you."

And the leap effect started to take me away. I sighed, partially glad this whole warped leap was finally over; partially upset that I couldn't spend more time with Al like this. And definitely thankful that I was done with this world where the audience hurled back responses to the screen.

*****

As I felt the leap effect leave me, I went into instant alert. And did a double take as I looked around me. Plastic. Lots and lots of plastic. I felt like I entered a world that was scratch-built by millions upon millions of cheap model kits.

A yellow light on a consol in front of me was blinking rapidly, out of synch. Funny, for some reason, it looked like the cap of a yellow can of spray paint.

"We have movie sign!" came a screech from a child-like voice. I turned, and blanched as I saw the voice was coming from a sentient GUMBALL machine, wearing underpants on its 'head'.

"Oooooh, boy."

**Fini – 1/12/02**

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end, of course, is a reference to _Mystery Science Theatre 3000_. I'm still trying to decide if he leaped on the set, or if he actually leaped onto the Satellite of Love.
> 
> The party (and dialogue) is very loosely based on a combination of a cast party I once hosted where I did indeed ask the resident gay man about anal sex (and yes - he drew a target on a butt) and a college party game of truth or dare where I had my first kiss with another woman. 
> 
> FOOTNOTES:  
> 1) Sword of Damocles.  
> 2) Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me.   
> 3) Eddie.  
> 4) You'd Better Wise Up.   
> 5) Rose Tint My World.   
> 6) the actual quote, from Shakespeare's _Macbeth_ , is "Lead on, MacDuff, and let slip the dogs of war."   
> 7) Science Fiction/Double Feature.   
> 8) Over at the Frankenstein Place.   
> 9) Dammit Janet.   
> 10) Sweet Transvestite.   
> 11) The Time Warp.  
> 12) I'm Going Home.
> 
> (All songs are from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ , written by Richard O'Brien, and copyright 1975.)


End file.
